


Miss America Cutie-Pie

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Billy's spell goes a bit wrong, Trickster!Loki, and America takes the hit, de-aged!America, just a bit of happiness because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of Billy's spells goes wrong but this time it's Miss America who gets it. </p>
<p>Based somewhere between issue 5 and 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss America Cutie-Pie

**Author's Note:**

> JOY AND HAPPINESS ALL-ROUND!!!  
> I listened to Miss American Pie and immediately thought of America Chavez (This was almost straight after re-re-re-re-reading issue 7, mind) and made it into a fic. There isn't a lot of America Chavez on here and that sucks so I want to change that.

“Great going, Billy. Maybe next time you can aim the magic spell away from a teammate.” Kate criticised, waiting for the smoke to clear around America, who was hit by Billy’s spell. It eventually dispersed and the team collectively gasped in shock. 

“What?” America asked, stopping her sentence short. Her voice was strangely high-pitched. Uh oh. “ _Chico_ , what did you do?” She demanded. Somehow, it didn’t sound as threatening. 

“Um, America, I think you need to look in the mirror.” Kate prompted gently, pulling a makeup mirror out her quiver. She clicked it open and held it out America see herself.  Horrified expression took over here as she saw her reflection. She was so... Young. De-aged (was that the right term?) 

“Change me back.” America demanded, turning to Loki. The top of her head barely skimmed his shoulder now. She still had her bushy-curly hair and earrings, and her clothes were the same if not smaller to fit her. But she was still young. And short. 

“I don’t see the harm in prolonging the change back.” Loki stated, mischievously.  America glared at him and kicked him hard in the shin. The older members winced at the sound of steel-toed boots on flesh. Loki started limping around, clutching his calf in pain. America grabbed the front of his shirt and tried to be threatening again by raising her fist to punch him. 

“Change. Me. Back.” She repeated, punctuating each word clearly.

“That would take preparation, a lot of it. I don’t know how Billy did this or if he could even reverse it. It’ll take at least a week preparation to figure out a counter spell.” Loki admitted, caught trying to hold his calf and protect his face. 

“Fine.” America relented, releasing him and turning to face the others. 

“So, what are we going to do with our biggest gun in the body of a five year old?” Teddy asked, eyeing America nervously. She frowned at him and folded her arms over her chest huffily. 

“She’s still got her strength,” Kate pointed out, thinking the situation over. 

“Kate, we are _not_ letting Miss America fight with us while she’s like this.” Billy immediately protested, turning on Kate. 

“She’s just as strong as she normally is so she’s still our best player.” Kate defended. 

“I’m still in the room, _chicos_.” America stated angrily. 

“Give us bit of privacy here.” Kate said sharply. 

“I will take care of this, Kate.” Noh-Varr offered, stepping forwards towards her. “Come on, little hero of the universe.” he said, scooping America up in his arms. 

“I hate you, _chicos_.” America grumbled, realising that she couldn’t fight back properly. Noh smiled slightly and walked out the main room where they usually spent spare time. 

“Loki of Asguard will soon fix this. It is only for a little while.” Noh-Varr promised, walking down the corridor to her room. He twisted the door handle and it swung open. The walls were bare but the bed was messy and clothes spilled over the dresser draws. “You haven’t decorated your room.” he noted. 

“I don’t have stuff to decorate it with.” America replied, still grumpy. Noh lowered her down onto the bed and began straightening up the sheets. He was surprisingly house (ship?) proud, which surprised the team quite a bit when they first found him tidying up after them.

“The others have chosen to decorate their rooms with tokens from our adventures. Loki of Asguard had magic items in his room, and Kate has a collection of arrow heads on our wall. We could help you decorate your room, if you wish.” Noh volunteered, sitting on the bed beside her.

“That’s okay, _chico_.” America replied.

“What does ‘chico’ mean?” Noh-Varr asked innocently.

“It just means ‘boy’. It’s Spanish. _Chica_ means ‘girl’.” America explained, tugging on the sleeves of her jacket nervously.   
“Human languages confuse me. Why don’t all of you speak one tongue?” Noh inquired.

“I dunno. It’d be boring if we did.” America said, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm.

“Maybe you should sleep.” Noh suggested kindly.

 

“Miss America is asleep.” Noh-Varr announced, walking into the control room.

“You got her to sleep?” Kate asked in disbelief.

“Yes. She was tired so I suggested she should sleep.” Noh admitted, sliding into the pilot’s seat.

“That was quick.” Kate half-praised. Noh shrugged and turned off auto-pilot. He pressed a few buttons and stabilised the speed.

Loki was standing against the wall, eavesdropping slightly. Teddy watched him wearily.

“You know how to change her back, don’t you?” He asked.

“I think this is sufficient ‘pay-back’ on my part.” Loki replied easily.

“I heard that, _chico_.” America hissed, standing in the doorway.  Her hair was a bit more ruffled and she had a blue shirt on as a nightie. The colour drained from Loki’s face and he glanced at Billy.

“You’re on your own.” Billy said, raising his hands up.

“Oh, bother.” Loki murmured, ducking behind Teddy. America ran up to him and barrelled between Teddy’s legs (forcing him to shift taller) towards Loki. She gripped his hat and yanked it down over his eyes. Pulling him out of hiding, America jerked the hat-thing towards the ground, making Loki fall on his front. She promptly sat on him and twisted his arm up his back.

“I take it back; America can _totally_ take care of herself when she’s like this.” Billy hissed to Teddy, watching Loki trying desperately to escape America’s pin.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is such a little shit I love writing him!


End file.
